The House
by Submissive Tigress
Summary: My summary will suck, but here goes. Eric Northman moves to Bon Temps, restoring an old house, and sookie comes to work for him. Will she see that Bill isn't the one and Eric is? Or will she stay with him? All human.
1. Chapter 1

The House

Standing at the gate, he took in the building in front of him. The once well cared for mansion was falling apart, desperately crying out for someone, anyone to bring it back to it's former glory. That someone would be him, he thought, casting a quick glance to the right of him, eyeing the house beside it, and the girl who lay out in the lounge chair, the sun casting a warm glow over her body. He couldn't help but smile and push a loose lock of hair out of his face. "I'll take it," he spoke to the realtor, pulling out his checkbook and writing out the check.

"Are you sure sir? I mean you haven't even se-". The man's icy blue eyes had fallen onto the pudgy realtor and he interrupted him immediately with a wave of his hand, pressing the check in his hand and taking the key.

"I said I would take it. It's perfect for restoring." He spoke again, and opened the rusting gate. The first thing on his to do list was to fix the gate- right after introducing himself to the new neighbor. He stepped into the yard, kicking at some over grown weeds, and glanced down at the path below his feet. "Perfect for forgetting," He whispered to himself, and he traced absently over his right forearm, wincing as he hit a sore spot.

"Shall I leave you to it sir?" The realtor asked, thinking it was the easiest sale that he'd ever had. The house hadn't even been on the market a week, it wasn't as flashy as the other southern style plantations were, but it had certainly caught the attention of the pharmaceutical company owner Eric Northman, who had paid the full asking price of the owners who had long moved out.

"Please." Eric spoke, and had turned his attention to the outside of the house, and stepped inside, slowly adjusting to the gloominess. He reached across and flipped on the light switch, looking at the layers of dust that had built up over the left behind furniture. "Not too bad at all," He spoke softly to himself, as he took in the condition of the house, which was just in need of some minor repairs. He took his time exploring each room of the house, and frowned when he had found out that there was no phone or internet service. Gazing out the master bedroom's window, he saw the blonde girl still laying out there and he bit his bottom lip. What better way to forget the past then to move on?


	2. Chapter 2

The House

Chapter Two

As Eric crossed the front lawn, he heard a car pulling down his neighbor's gravel driveway. The car pulled to a stop at the side of the house and a man stepped out, and Eric took in the man's appearance. The guy who had arrived look like he'd just stepped out of the civil war era- side burns and all. Eric watched him embrace the blonde hair girl, and kiss her cheek, and Eric pushed down the irrational feeling of jealousy that threatened to rear its head.

"Sookie- it looks like we have company." The man said and came over to Eric, and had shaken his hand. "I'm Bill Compton, and this is my girl friend Sookie." He introduced the two, already laying claim to the delicate blonde in the chair who rolled her eyes at hearing Bill get all territorial over her.

"I'm Eric, I just bought the house next door, and I was coming over to introduce myself to my new neighbor, and to get some information as well." Eric spoke quietly to Bill.

"You'd better ask Sookie for the information. I live in Shrevesport where I work for NorthCroft Pharmaceuticals." Bill boasted.

"Nice job?" Eric asked curiously.

"Yup, it pays well too. I got a nice apartment, a nice car, and a great girl, if I could convince her to move to the city with me. The woman's place is in the kitchen!" Bill laughed a bit as he said that last part, glancing back at Sookie. "Why don't I get us something to drink while you talk to Sookie?" Eric nodded in agreement, thinking how much of an arrogant bastard Compton was, and how fast he could get rid of him.

"Sookie is it?" Eric asked, holding out his hand to the blonde, who glanced up, taking in Eric's well dressed appearance.

"Yes." She answered hesitantly, and shook hands.

"I'm Eric and I just moved in next door. I wanted to introduce myself and ask you a few questions if you don't mind that is." Eric said. She nodded, listening carefully.

"I'm looking for someone who can help me with fixing up my house. Man or woman it doesn't matter- just someone looking for some light work- dusting, painting that sort of thing." Bill came out as Eric was explaining to Sookie.

"That's perfect. Sookie is off a lot of time from the bar, and she could use the extra money." Bill spoke up on her behalf, and she glared at him, before a slight blush covered her cheeks. He was after all being helpful wasn't he?

"It's true, I am. I could start today if you'd like." Sookie spoke softly, and she smiled up at him. Eric grinned.

"That's perfect! I was hoping we could start with the downstairs. We could both start in one room, then work our way to the next." Eric said happily, and he turned his attention to Bill- the poor sucker wouldn't even know what had hit him when he stole his little southern belle from under him- Bill was just a prick asserting him male dominance over her- after all, Eric had certainly known how to treat a woman.


	3. Chapter 3

The House

AN: Because I keep forgetting, I do not own any rights to any of the True Blood/ SVM tv/books. Even though I believe that every person here wishes to have a certain Viking- or Civil War veteran in their closet ^.^ Thank you guys for the reviews, it really keeps me motivated! They aren't necessary, but they are welcomed. If anyone has a character that the wish to throw in, just give me a little information and maybe you'll have them in my next chapter!

Chapter Three

After a little bit of more small talk, Bill had left and Sookie and Eric had wandered over to his house to begin work. She was helping him clean up the front porch, and they talked a little bit about themselves. He learned that Sookie was struggling to make ends meet with her Gran currently in the hospital. She had missed too much time at Merlotte's so her boss had cut back on her hours- but it wasn't enough to pay the bills.

"So, where are you from Eric?" Sookie asked him as she pulled out the last weed from between the floor boards of the porch. He had smiled easily at her, his blue eyes twinkling a little bit.

"Shrevesport," He spoke softly. "I'm looking to move out from the city. I need a change of pace, and it's not that far away from my job. I can be there within a half hour if necessary." He smiled as he pulled out a wooden board that was beginning to rot, and he heard his cell phone go off. "Northman," He answered, and watched Sookie's eyes widening as she took in his last name, thinking no wonder why he didn't want anyone to know it! "Yeah I need some two by fours delivered to 225 Hummingbird Lane, and some white paint…" Eric continued to rattle off a list of equipment and supplies that he needed while Sookie zoned out,

Eric hesitated seeing Sookie's frown. "So your Bill's boss? Eric Northman, co-owner of NorthCroft?" She asked him already knowing what the answer would be.

"Yes. I hope you don't mind that I didn't tell you. It's just I want to make my own life outside of the company. I'm tired of being called cold, and ruthless. I'm just goal orientated. I knew what I had wanted with my life and I had went for it." Sookie nodded in understandment.

"I always wanted to go to school for law. But that was a school girls dream I suppose. I just wanted to get out of here. With Gran only having social security, it made ends harder to meet. My brother Jason got himself a good job on the road crew. I knew Gran wouldn't except money if I didn't stay. So I decided to stay, putting off my hopes for college."

Eric hesitated, wondering if he really wanted to use this girl now. Sure she was beautiful, but there was more to her then was visible to the eye. He shook his head. Maybe not, he thought, as he sat beside her. "Well from today alone I can see that you're a hard worker. Do you have any experience with computers and filing?" He let the question slip out.

Sookie laughed. "I do. I use to work down at the library when I was younger." She answered, and she continued to work, unsure of where this conversation was going. She glanced at the clock on his cell phone, taking in the time, wondering how she'd been working so long, and felt so comfortable in his presence.

"Well I'm looking for a new secretary to work for me. Normally I let Pamela Ravenscroft handle that side of the business, but since I need someone I can depend on, I'm sure you'd fit the job well." Eric didn't even pause as he continued. "It's a 9 to 5 job, with vacation. You work when I work- you'd have to get my coffee in the morning, and lunch in the afternoon. Keep me organized." Eric said seeing Sookie begin to consider the prospect of the job. "You'd have a dental and health care plan. And you'll make about 45 thousand a year."

Sookie laughed. "I'm already sold.. but I couldn't start until Sam pays me on Friday. I would need to get the proper clothing-" Eric waved it off with his hand.

"I'll take care of it. We'll consider it.. your pay for today for helping me. Now I'll pick up the stuff here, and you get ready to go out. We have a bit of shopping to do." Eric announced, holding out his hand to help her up. The second their skin met, they both felt a little spark that they chose to ignore, at least for now. A pickup truck pulled into his yard, loaded with everything that he'd ordered. "Just leave it there." He pointed at the corner of the porch that they hadn't gotten to yet as he began reaching for his wallet, pulling out the money he owed the man, and leaving a hefty tip for him to unload the truck for him.


End file.
